Applicant's novel invention relates to improvements in combination hair cutters and safety razors.
In the past other inventors have designed combined safety razors and hair cutter devices. Some examples of their structure are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 797,184, U.S. Pat. No. 1,493,962, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,822,766. The structure of these prior art combination hair cutters and safety razors have had various drawbacks and the applicant has designed a device to overcome these drawbacks. Additionally he has included features not previously available with prior art devices.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel combination comb, hair trimmer and safety razor having the capability of being used by either a right handed or left handed person.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel combination comb, hair trimmer and safety razor that can be used both with or without the handle attachment.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel combination comb, hair trimmer and safety razor that has a novel hair pick attachment.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel combination comb, hair trimmer and safety razor having structure that functions entirely as a comb.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel combination comb, hair trimmer and safety razor that is economical to manufacture and market.